Mi Ultimo segundo
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Es un one-shot sobre como fue la vida de Bree desde que escapo de su casa hasta que Riley la llego con Victoria


**_Bree Nov._**

**Otro día en Idaho, otro día mas en un lugar donde pasaba desapercibida, un día mas aguantando los golpes de mi padre, ahora entendía por que mamá se había ido, abandonándonos, los golpes de mi padre cada día eran peor, había en mi evidencia suficiente para que la gente notara que era maltratada, me sentía aislada de todo y de todos. Solté un suspiro a sentir su voz llamarme, cada vez que eso pasaba siempre terminaba agrediéndome y esta vez no era la excepción**

**-Bree- murmuro mi padre**

**-¿si?-musite bajo **

**-Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, insolente- cerré los ojos antes de sentir la bofetada en mi rostro- eres una buena para nada**

**-lo…lo siento-susurre mordiéndome el labio para aguantar las lagrimas **

**- eres tan inútil que aunque trates de escapar no sobrevivirás mucho en las calle- me grito antes de empujarme contra la pared e irse a su estudio**

**Lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras, mientras las lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas, sabia que debía hacer el menos ruido, si no quería que me volviese a golpear, me levante con mucho esfuerzo del suelo y corrí hacia mi cuarto, ya no aguantaba ni un momento mas aquí, no quería seguir sufriendo sus maltratos, me iría de aquí, me iría a buscar a mi madre, donde sea que estuviese, tome un bolso y eche solo dos mudas de ropa, fui hacia mi alcancía y tome todo el dinero que tenia no era mucho pero me serviría para lámenos poder tomar un bus hacia Seattle**

**Salí de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido para ser descubierta, camine con rápidos y silenciosos pasos hacia la puerta trasera por la cual salí hacia la oscura noche de Idaho, suspire mirando la casa que estaba detrás de mi, había vivido once de mis quince años de vida aquí, voltee dándole la espalda a aquella casa y corrí hacia la parada de auto bus, espere unos minutos que el bus llegara y subi pagando mi pasaje, me había ido, me había escapado de casa**

**Las primeras dos semanas en Seattle han sido un verdadero fracaso se me había acabado la comida y la ropa limpia, hasta había perdido mi bolso en uno de los tantos robos que llevaba haciendo para poder conseguir comida, en ningún lugar había podido conseguir un empleo, tenia que dormir en los callejones o parque o cualquier lugar que me ofreciera seguridad, aun temía que el viniera por mi y me encontrara**

**Cada día el hambre se hacia mas insoportable, no resistía mucho, en frente a mi había un basurero, y hambrienta como estaba, no tenia otra solución, me levante yendo hacia el, era el basurero de un restaurante de seguro algo de comida habría de ver, seguí rebuscando sin hallar nada, cuando escuche una voz a mis espalda que hizo que me tensara**

**-¡Ey chica!- murmuro una voz aterciopelada**

**-¿me habas a mi?- musite mirando al chico frente a mi**

**Era guapo, mas que cualquiera que había visto, pálido, bestia con unos Jean desgatados y una musculosa que se acentuaba ajustada a su pecho y unas gafas negras, era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida**

**-¿quieres una hamburguesa?- pregunto, algo me decía que desconfiara, pero tenia tan…tan hambre **

**-si- musite asintiendo**

**-ven- me tomo del brazo con su fría mano **

**Me condujo hasta un auto al cual me hizo subir, no me importaba si tenia que pagarle con otra cosa aquella comida que me habría ofrecido pero solo quería comer algo decente por una vez en semanas, fuimos hasta el centro comercial donde el dejo el auto estacionado antes de llevarme hacia el patio de comida donde me compro la hamburguesa, se sentó enfrente de mi en una de las mesas mirándome fijamente**

** -¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió**

**-Bree Tanner- musite tragando el pedazo de la hamburguesa- ¿y tu?**

**-Riley- dijo cortante**

**Termine de comer mi hamburguesa pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Riley me tomo del brazo de forma brusca y me llevo hacia el auto, abrió la puerta trasera y me lanzo dentro, estaba aterrada sabia que tendría que pagarle por la hamburguesa, en un ágil movimiento se monto en el auto encendiendolo y conduciendo a toda velocidad, lejos del centro y de la cuidad, me afirme al asiento trasero del auto.**

**Paso un buen tiempo esperando a que detuviera el auto cuando lo hizo fue a fuera de una casa pequeña, lo senti bajar y abrir la puerta de auto donde estaba, me aferre mas en el asiento pero con una fuerza extraña y sobre natural me saco del auto rompiendome lo huesos del brazo, solte un pequeño chillido de dolor, esto era peor que los golpes que alguna vez me dio mi padre, lo sentí lanzarme contra el suelo rompiéndome mas los huesos**

**-¿Por qué la has traído?- escuche una voz suave y cantarina pero no veía nada estaba muy oscuro- es demasiado pequeña**

**-al menos servirá de comida- escuche la voz de Riley**

**- estoy llena creo que serré capaz de resistirme-musito la otra voz-ahora vete**

**Seguía viendo oscuridad, no había nada pero estaba segura que la puerta se había cerrado, sentí un movimiento detrás de mí, no podía moverme tenia varios huesos rotos, solté un chillido al sentir un jalon en mi cabello, intente removerme pero no podía estaba siendo apresada muy fuerte , sentí una respiración en mi cuello **

**-espero que sobrevivas- hablo la voz- Bienvenida al Ejercito**

**Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que unos dientes desgarraran la piel de mi cuello haciéndome chilar fuerte, sintiendo el fuego arrasar por mis venas hasta que sentí caer mi cuerpo con un ruido sordo, solo chillaba sentía que me quemaban viva, no se por cuanto días o horas que pase aquella quemazón, sentí mi corazón aceleres hasta dar su ultimo latido y abrí mis ojos **


End file.
